Sensors, such as a radar sensor onboard an aircraft, marine vessel, or other vehicle, or at a ground station, may be used to detect objects, track objects, generate weather information, and/or aid in navigation of a vehicle. Such sensors may be mounted to a gimbal assembly in order to allow multi-axis movement of the sensor relative to a base or another stationary component including electrical components.